Anger Happiness Hate Love weather
by hsm4ever123
Summary: anger happines hate love emotions, thunder sun hurican clear skys weather noting in commoen right, WRONG well at least for Gabriella montez her emotion controll the weather no matter what the weather man says she controlls it now mother nature! gxt RR
1. Trailer

Anger. Happiness. Hate. Love – Weather

**People hey be nice this is not my first one by I have deleted my other one but I have a feeling I will stick to this one and you have to help me thought as in…. READ AND REVIEW AND TELL PEOPLE ABOUT ME PLEASE!!! THANK YOU!**

TRAILER:

Feeling is one thing… weather is another but 17 year old Gabriella they are both the same. Not similar but exactly the same. Why? Because well…

Her FEELINGS control the weather. No not her herself but her feelings.

When she is angry or full of range or hatred or other really mad feelings come very bad weather comes.

"_What the hell did you just call me" said Gabriella with anger in her voice. "I called you a SLUT and to think you are known for being a smart ass, ya right" she snapped back. "Oh you are SO DEAD" Gabriella shot back. And as she shot back dark clouds started to form and thunder cracked and the park was all dark" "YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY" Gabriella yelled as she ran after her._

When she is feeling sad or betrayed or lonely or any other sad feeling the weather becomes gloomy and everything just seems so sad.

_As tears ran down her eyes rain fell down just then the bright yellow sun has disappeared. Gray clouds have covered everything and rain started to fall._

When she is happy, excited or full of joy the weather is absolutely perfect. It matches her mood!

"_OMG NO WAY! I got accepted in! Yes" gabby said and the dark clouds went away and the sun came out._

But love is a whole different page…

Love drains her powers

"_Today is going to be great Troy is taking me on a picnic" she thought as she turned on the weather "today it is 92% chance that it will rain." Said the weather man and Gabriella turned off the T.V. "not on my case it won't" LATER… Starts to pour rain_

She fell hard, she is losing her power but once it is all gone what will happen

_Troy's POV_

_I saw her pale face on the hospital bed sleeping but then thunder cracked and I heard her scream. I turned around and looked at her bed, oh no GABRIELLA SHES…_

To find out please read and review and tell people about my story **..WEATHER**


	2. WHAT THE FUCK!

Anger. Happiness. Hate. LOVE = weather…

**A/N ok you guys thanks for the review and please continue them or I may not continue the story k! oh and btw THANK YOU (again lol)**

"_MOMMY, DADDY! WERE ARE YOU!" sobbed a very scared and young 6 year old Gabriella. "MOMMY! DADDY HELP I'M SCARED" Gabriella yelled again worried and frightened. There was a big storm going on. You see the Montez Family went out camping and now there is a big storm going on with thunder and lighting. "MO-MOMMY DAD-DADDY WE-WERE ARE YOU…" Sobbed the young girl. "GABRIELLA STAY LOW AND CRAWL TO ME SWEETIE BUT DON'T RUN WHAT EVER YOU DO DO-" Mrs. Montez tried to warn her but it was to late Gabriella ran as fast as she could to her mom then BOOM lighting hit her…)_

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ Gabriella herd her alarm go off "wonderful" _why do I keep on getting that same dream! _ Gabriella thought to herself as she got up from her bed. She walked to her bathroom to take a shower. Then see went down stairs and saw her mom. "Hey mom!" she said happily "Hey sweetie, how are you today, did you have that dream again" Mrs. Montez asked her daughter. "Unfortunately, yes… Mom? Why do I keep on dreaming about the day dad died" Gabriella asked quietly. Mrs. Montez sighed at that question. "Sweetie I am sorry but I honestly do not know, I really wish I could help" Mrs. Montez said with another sigh. Gabriella has been getting these dreams for about 6 months now and ever since she has been feeling really crummy, but what was weird to her was that ever since that first dream the weather has been weird. It was always dark and gloomy and that just brought her down more, but the strangest part was that it was that it started in March and now it is August and there is still no sun. It was odd to Gabriella.

At East High… (Home room)

"All right class today I would like to introduce the newest member to this sanctuary of art, please Troy come to the front of the class room" Said Mrs. Darbus in her own style of talking. "Yes" said a boy with sandy blond hair and toned skin. "Please introduce your self to the class." "Umm… ok, my name is Troy Bolton and I like basketball?" he said more like a question than an answer. With that Mrs. Darbus sighed and said "thank you Mr. Bolton please go take a seat next to Mr. Danforth please." Troy just nodded and looked for the boy. "Why are you still up here" Mrs. Darbus snapped "umm. Who is ?" troy asked sheepishly. Mrs. Darbus sighed "DANFOTH" "sorry Mrs. Darbus. Right here Troy." Said an African American boy with an afro. "Thank you now Troy goes sit down before the bell rings please" Mrs. Darbus said getting pissed. To late… RING! The bell rung and everyone chuckled or giggled as they got up and left the class room. Gabriella walked to her locker and opened it as her best friend came towards her "Hey Tay" said Gabriella to her best friend Taylor. "So what do you think about the new kid" asked Taylor. "Not much why" asked Gabriella confused "because he has the locker next to yours" said Taylor "cha right, nice one Tay but you are not scaring me." Said Gabriella sarcastically. "No really" she fought back "no he is not" "yes he is"

"No he is not!" "YES HE IS!" "Tay give it up he is-". Then out of now were Troy comes up to the locker next to her locker and opens it. "Oh shit he is" whispered Gabriella to Taylor. "See told ya, now sees ya!" said Taylor with a smirk on her face. "Taylor wait" said Gabriella as she watches her best friend abandon her. "What a friend she is" Gabriella says to herself forgetting there is a guy next to her. Troy clears his throat. "Oh shit" Gabriella whispers to herself. "Umm… hi, my name is Gabriella Montez umm… I am in your homeroom so I met you kind of already." Gabriella said to the blue eyed guy next to her with a nervous giggle at the end. "well nice to meet you Gabriella" Troy said and stuck out his hand for her to shake it." Gabriella took it and said "you as well Troy."

AT LUNCH

"So how it goes with Troy" Taylor asked "Tay … you ask as if I like him or something" said Gabriella confused why Taylor thinks that she likes him. "You don't." asked Taylor confused. "NO" were did you here that?" asked Gabriella really confused now. "Gabriella it has been going around the school!" said Taylor really surprised that her friend did not know about that. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Gabriella yelled loudly that the whole cafeterias herd her and turned around to look at her. "Umm… hi there is nothing to see here" she said and laughed nervously as everyone turned around.

WITH TROY

"So dude you like basketball right" a boy asked him. "yup that's right Chad I do why" asked Troy "because there are try outs for the basketball team today you should try out" said Chad "na.." said Troy "why not?" Chad asked confused "because my dad is the new coach!" said Troy "ohh really that's awesome dude" and they did a handshake every guy seems to know.

A/N **YES, YES, YES don't get mad at me ok it sucked and I am sorry but it is my first chapter and I did not know how to start it off ok so I am sorry but I got it out and that is the important thing right? Well thanks for reading! ; )**


	3. OMG

Anger. Happiness. Hate. LOVE

**A/N sorry the last one sucked lets all hope this one is better**

WITH GABBY:

"Tay were did you hear that rumor because I will kill that person" Gabriella said getting mad. This was a big surprise to everyone. These days she was sad, no one has seen her mad in this long, so Taylor kept quite because she was scared. "TAYLOR TELL ME… **NOW!"** Gabriella yelled as she clenched her teeth.

Taylor's POV:

I was really scared now. When Gabriella gets mad, she gets mad. Everyone knew about her temper and if someone tested it they were in big trouble. "Gabriella you have to clam down sweetie" I said trying to rub her arm but she pulled away before I could reach it. "CLAM DOWN TAYLOR JUST TELL ME WHO THE FUCK TO YOU THAT ROMOR THEN NO WILL GET HURT EXCEPT THAT PERSON NOW…**TELL ME!"** yelled Gabriella getting really mad. "NO GABRIELLA JUST CLAM DOWN IT IS JUST ONE STUPID RUMOR" yelled Taylor getting pissed off. "**TELL ME TAYLOR BEFORE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PAYS FOR IT, TELL ME NOW!" ** Gabriella yelled out really loud. Then the windows that were all around the cafeteria all chartered and glass flew everywhere and wind and rain entered the room. "GABRIELLA GET DOWN! NOW!" yelled Taylor. "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME" Gabriella yelled being stubborn as usual. "FIRST GET YOU FUCKEN ASS DOWN UNDER THE TABLE GABRIELLA BEFORE YOU GET HURT! **NOW!" ** Yelled Taylor. And with that Gabriella realized that Taylor was just trying to protect her she felt guilty and ashamed. With that the wind and rain stopped and Gabriella fainted.

WITH TROY AND Chad (before the 'storm')

A/n the gym is like 10 yards away

The boys were playing basketball, one on one. "Dude I am so going to beat you so bad!" yelled Troy "ya right" says Chad back and takes the ball from Troy. He was about to shoot when "**TELL ME TAYLOR BEFORE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PAYS FOR IT, TELL ME NOW!" **Was herd and Chad missed. "Whoa what was that!" asked Troy "Gabriella run to the cafeteria NOW" said Chad. And then the headed towards the cafeteria doors. "What's up with the screaming" asked Troy as they ran. "When gabby gets mad she gets mad and only I can clam her down" said Chad with a bit of pride in his voice. Troy did not know why but he got kind of jealous that he was the only one to clam the petite girl down. They got their just when Gabriella settled down. Troy saw her close her eyes and started to fall. Troy ran to her as fast as he could. Luckily for Gabriella he got there just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. Chad and Taylor ran to Troy. "OMG Gabriella, QUICK SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE **NOW!**" yelled Taylor. "Right on it" said a blond girl named Sharpay. Troy sat down and laid Gabriella down and put her head down on his lap and stroked her hair and just looked at her beauty with adoring eyes. Chad and Taylor came down with him. "Honey it's going to be okay "Taylor said with sadness in her voice trying to comfort Gabriella kind of but mostly her self. Chad rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Troy just continued to rub her head. Then the ambulance came. "I need you all except 3 friends to get out of here NOW" said the guy said and everyone cleared out of the cafeteria. "Ok what happened here?" Asked the guy. "Well she got, then the windows broke then she fainted!" said Taylor. "Ok did you see anything hit her head?" he asked. "No" said Taylor. "Ok then I needs to inspect her head now, so son let me see her head please" they guy asked. Troy just nodded and gently gave her head to they guy (you guys don't mind if I call the dude guy right?). "Oh, no there is a glass in her head I need to get to her to the hospital fast. Only one person can go in the ambulance though" he said "I WILL" said troy "NO I will I am here best friend" said Tay "No I will" I can clam her down when she wakes up "If she wakes up" said Troy "TROY don't think like that, that gives you one more reason why you should not go with her" said Taylor " I will go with her" fought troy "GUYS we need to get her to the hospital NOW!" said the guy. "I am going to bring him to the ambulance while you guys decide who is going." The three teenagers just nodded and started to bicker again but in the end ________ won.

**a/n guess who is going to be the person to go! Because I do NOT know lol that is why you need to review and tell me who! K! hope you like it!! Oh and sorry it is so short!**


	4. Who's Troy?

Anger. Happiness. Hate. LOVE- Weather

**Hey people k you voted and the winner you will see in the sentence below ;) and ok sorry it took so long but then again its Christmas season so excuse me oh BTW MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

The three people kept on fighting but in the end Taylor of course won (none of u voted except one and I was not just going to count that one! Oh and btw thanks for voting chocolatexchicaxcasey95 this one goes out to ya!) This is what she had said that had made her win "SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND NEED TO SAY SORRY" then she broke down and started to cry so the boys decided that if anyone should go it would be Taylor.

IN THE ANBULANCE:

"Gabriella I am so sorry that I got you mad. I should have just told you then you would not have gotten hurt, Gabriella I am so, so truly sorry that this has happened to you." Said Taylor as she held on to her turning pale best friend as if both their lives depended on it.

"Gabby please squeezes my hand if you hear me" Taylor said not really expecting her to but just for a bit of hope asked. To her surprise she did "Tay I am sorry" she said in a very week and horse voice then she closed her brown chocolate eyes again and fell into a deep sleep. "Oh No hurry rush to the hospital NOW" yelled the doctor who was in the back of the ambulance as well. "SHE COULD DIE HURRY" yelled the doctor in the back of the ambulance looking after Gabriella. "oh my god" was all Taylor could say because of the shock that her best friend since birth could die right then, right there in front of her. "Gabriella, honey, be strong… for me" Taylor said about to sob. She grab Gabriella's hand carefully and creased it with her thumb and started to cry "Gabriella honey, please… please stay with me…" she said between sobs "please" she said again barely audible. "Mrs. You is going to have to let go we are her go we are here." Said the doctor very gently. Taylor just nodded and let go of Gabriella's pale hand. "Please take care of here" Taylor said to the doctor with longing eyes "we will try our best Mrs." He replied "that's all I ask" she replied in a very sad voice and the doctor just nodded and followed the team that had Gabriella in the bed.

Ten minutes later in the waiting room:

Taylor was pacing back and forth worrying about her best friend and wondering were Chad was. Then he walked through the hospital doors with Troy. "were the hell were you Chad I was worried sick I thought something might had happened to you too!" yelled Taylor not noticing Troy who was to the left of Chad. "Well umm me and..." Chad started but Taylor interrupted him "Chad I don't want to hear a story of how you got caught up making out with some cheerleader I want to know how come you did not ditch her to come see Gabriella you know your friend how could AMLOST DIE!" Taylor said getting dangerously angry. "Whoa Tay let me talk first" said Chad placing both hands on both of her shoulders as if saying Clam down. Taylor sighed "ok sorry" she said and looked at Chad with eyes that said 'what's your story for being late'. This time it was Chad turn to sigh. "me and _troy_ were playing hoops at the park way across town because we got bored and we had to get out of school oh and by the way no school for a week!" Chad said "then" but got interrupted again by Taylor "wait, wait, wait" she said "what now Tay." Chad said with a sigh "who Troy?" Taylor questioned the boy. "I am" and it seems from out of no were (well at least for Taylor) Troy came out of. "Troy Bolton… I am surprised you don't remember me we argued over who was going with Gabriella" said the boy with sandy blond hair. "Ohh so Troy was your name eh well very nice to meet you" said Taylor finally clearing up on who was the other boy fighting with them. "You as well, Taylor" Troy said with a smirk when he saw her very confused face. "How do you know my name?" she asked "well Chad while we were playing ball, well lets just say-" Troy started but then got cut off by Chad's hand coving his moth. Taylor looked very amused and forgot about her troubles for a minute by the gooeyness of these two boys. Then something to out of her trance… the doctor. "Any news" Taylor asked anxiously. "Well the news is Mrs. Montez is…


	5. Beautiful

Anger. Happiness. Hate. Love ~ weather.

**a/n: hey people I really hope you all liked last chapter because I just loved writing it well any way here is chapter 4**

"Mrs. Montez is... "The doctor started but got interrupted by Taylor "not to be rude or anything but would you please HURRY UP!" she yelled getting impatient to know about her best friends health."Sorry Mrs. But any way Mrs. Montez is just fine she just lost a little bit too much blood when the glass struck her." the doctor explained. The three teenagers sighed in relief _finally _they all thought "oh thank god!" said Taylor out loud. "Can we go and see her, is she in the right condition to be seen?" asked Chad. "yes of course you can see Mrs. Montez but please don't over whelm her she is in still a bit shock of what just happened." Said the doctor. The three teenagers just nodded and just by looking at their eyes the doctor could tell they were all wondering what room number Gabriella was in. "what ro-" Taylor began but got cut off by the doctor "Mrs. Montez is in the second floor, room 342." He said with a playful smile on his face. Taylor just nodded as if saying thank you and the three of them headed for the elevator. Taylor and Chad were walking side by side, and Troy well he was just a little behind. Troy was off in his little world right now just simply thinking. _I really hope Gabriella is ok… but why do I hope she is ok I haven't even met her yet? Why was I jealous of- _his thoughts got cut off (boy there has been a lot of that lately hu?) by Taylor's voice. "Troy, hellos are you there?" the African American said as she waved her hand in front of his face. "What, ya I here" Troy replied back. "So, Troy we have not officially met yet, my name is Taylor. Scholastic Decathlon Leader and one of the Schools 'geek'". Taylor said with a friendly smile and stuck one hand out "nice to met you Taylor and I am sure you know my name is Troy and that I am the new kid so I cannot be label just yet." Said Troy with a playful smile on his face and shook Taylor's hand. "Hey guys the elevator is open! Come on! I want to go and see Gabby" yelled Chad. "Chad be patient we're coming, we're coming." Said Taylor. Taylor and Troy walked over to Chad and all three of them entered the elevator. It was beautiful inside of the elevator. The doors were clear and see through though all you can see was the metal of the outside. The floor has very beautifully draw pictures on them, but the ceiling was just most beautiful. It had a mini shadier and had the same pictures as the ground but some how much more beautiful (if it was possible). The elevator doors opened and the three got out and headed for room 342. "Taylor why does Chad want to see Gabriella so bad?" Troy questioned getting a pit a jealous just think that they two were together. "Chad and Gabby are like brothers and sisters. Chad is very over protective to her, you see their parents new each other when they were pregnant and so they new each other, you can say before birth." Explained Taylor. Troy just made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "So Troy why did you fight with me and Chad?" Taylor questioned. "Well… um…" "342 found it!" yelled Chad cutting of Troy and well saved him for answering the question. "Chad you go first" said Taylor. Chad just nodded and went in, followed him was Taylor then Troy. "Gabby" Chad whispered and found her sleeping. When Troy when inside and saw the sleeping Gabriella all he saw was plain beauty even if in a hospital bed. "Gabby wake up please" Chad counted to walk over to her. Chad was about to shake her but Troy stopped him before his had touched Gabriella's body. "Dude let her rest we can come back later." Said Troy. Chad nodded and walked out of Gabriella's room looking a bit disappointed. "Troy I need to see if Chad is ok can you stay here with Gabriella and then try to clam her down if she freaks out then call me please troy." Taylor begged obviously concerned for both of her friend's safety. Troy nodded and watched Taylor walk out the door. _Now it's just you and me Gabriella _Troy thought and could not help but move a strand of hair that covered her face. _ Her hair is so soft _he thought as he continued to rub her hair he observer ever detail of her body. From her tanned legs to her perfect face she was beautiful. "She beautiful" Troy thought out loud. He jumped when he heard mumbles then he felt his hand slip off her head. He looked down, she was awake. Her brown eyes met his Blue… Magic. "Wow" was all that troy could say for he had just fallen in love with her eyes. "who ar-are you?" was all that Gabriella could say in a shaky voice because she was scared of the stranger in her room and that she had felt something when she looked into that strangers eyes. "I'm Troy…. Troy Bolton." He said with a smile that made her heart melt. Then she looked around. She was confused, she looked down. She was in hospital clothes "were am I" she asked in an innocent voice. It made Troy chuckle a bit "the hospital." he answered plainly not expecting the reaction he got from Gabriella. She screamed.

**Ok so there you go Chapter 4 I really hope you liked it. And thank you for though who review ever chapter it really does mean a whole bunch to me, really and though who don't…. DO! Ha lol any who have a great New years!**


	6. Children

Anger. Happiness. Hate. Love ~ Weather

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! (That's really all I gotta say so ya) oh and this is the longest one yet!**

**Disclaimer: nope sorry don't own anything but the story… YUP .YUP, YUP**

* * *

10 minutes before the Scream of Gabriella…

With Taylor:

Taylor was looking for Chad everywhere. The first place she looked was the food court but to her surprise he was NOT there, east high's pig was not in the food court that surprised Taylor a whole lot. So she went over to the staff lounge he was not there either. Taylor was beginning to worry so she went to the near by park to clear her mind from all the events that had happened all in one day. She shook her head to clear he thoughts then she herd a ball bouncing. Then it clicked, the little light bulb in her head turned on and went ding. _Why did I not think of that before?_ She thought _I am so stupid_! _I have known him all his life and I did not even stop think of that I am so STUPID. _Taylor walked over to the basketball court and saw Chad, of course playing basketball. "Chad what are you doing here, Gabby is in the hospital hurt and your playing basketball" Taylor voice rose as she said that getting angry. All Chad did was shrug and shot the ball into the basket. "CHAD HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THE BALL!" Taylor was mad. Gabriella's best friend was not there in the hospital to support her. "I found it on the ground ok!" Chad said frustrated. "Damn it Chad why aren't with Gabriella!" Taylor asked also getting frustrated. "Because Troy is there to look after her" Chad said putting quotation marks when he said 'look after'. Taylor understood he was jealous; his little sister might have a new big brother. "Chad whatever happens, who ever happen, Chad you will always be her big brother she never had…" Taylor said finally understanding and no longer frustrated. "You don't know that Tay, You can't know that what happens if Gabby does not trust me anymore and wants Troy Taylor, what if Gabby forgets about me! Taylor she is my little sister, I am going to miss her if she forgets about me! What am I going to do?" Chad said spilling out every emotion he had in his mind. Jealously, anger but mostly scared. "What am I going to do?" Chad asked himself as he put his face into his hands. Taylor patted his back "Your going to go back into the hospital and then your going to see Gabriella and then stay all night but only if you want" said Taylor. Chad nodded at the suggestion. "Ya Tay I am going to stay with her tonight." He said "unless Troy wants to" he mumbled but luckily Taylor did not hear. They walked across the street and into the hospital. The ride up the elevator was silent. So was the walk down to Gabriella's door. Then something broke the silence. They were about 6 doors away from Gabriella's door then they heard a scream. Both knew that scream, they stood dead in their tracks, then looked at each other and said at the same time "GABRIELLA!" and both teenagers were off running to Gabriella's room.

* * *

With Troy and Gabriella:

"Why did you scream?" asked a very confused Troy. "WERE THE HELL AM I!" Asked Gabriella again. This Troy had to roll his eyes. "I just told you then you screamed so I don't think I want to tell you again" he said. "Ha you're joking right because there IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I AM IN A BLOODY HOSPITAL." Gabriella yelled and all Troy did was nod in amusement. He did not know why but troy that she just looked so sexy when she was mad. Gabriella was about to scream again but Chad and Taylor barged in. "Gabriella Clam Down" said Taylor "Tay, oh. Taylor thank god you're here. Please tell me who is this maniac who says that I am in a hospital. PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS ALL JUST A LITTLE FUCK UP DREAM!" said Gabriella getting mad. Taylor was about to speak but Gabriella interrupted her "NO SCRACH THAT PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS JUST A BLOODLY NIGHTMARE! PLEASE TAYLOR PLEASE!" "No" said Taylor just as plainly as Troy "no GABRIELLA THIS IS NOT A BLOODLY NIGHTMARE, BECAUSE OF YUR FUCKEN TEMPER AND FUCKEN POWERS YOU ARE IN THE AS YOU SAY 'BLOODY HOSPITAL'" said Taylor not noticing what she just said "I HATE YOU TAYLOR FIRST YOU WONT TELL ME WHO STARTED THAT RUMOR NOW YOU JUST BLEW OUT THE MOST IMPORTATN SERECT OF MY LIFE. INFRONT OF A COMPLET STRANGER! THANKS TAYLOR!" said Gabriella mad, no not mad furious. "THAT IS NOT A STRANGER HE IS THE GUY NEXT TO YOU REMBER THE GUY NEXT TO YOU LOCKER AND IN YOUR HOMEROOM CLASS! GOD GABRIELLA AND WHAT SECRECT" said Taylor then she thought about it and knew the secret "oh" was all that she could say "YA OH TAYLOR DAMN RIGHT OH GOD!" said Gabriella getting really mad. The doctor came in "what is going on in here Mrs. Montez is suppose to be getting rest not yelling and fighting now please only one person at a time if you _children_ continue to fight like this!" she said and left the room. "Chad and Troy should go out side and talk while I Gabby talk ok deal" said Taylor and just pushed the boys out side to talk. Taylor sighed and turned around. "Gabriella I am so, so sorry I yelled at you and almost blew your secret. I am so sorry Gabriella with you ever forgive me?" asked Taylor

* * *

With Chad and Troy

"So anything we need to talk about" asked troy jokingly. "Dude we do need to talk about something" Chad said with a very serous look and his face…

**A/n ohh… what is going to happen with Gabriella accept Taylor apology… you never know if she will say yes I mean she got mood swings and no one knows how I like my endings happy or sad…. And what does Chad need to talk about… why is Chad so protective over Gabter… you don't know, well sweet children that is why you have to read. Thanks HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**HI BYE HI BYE HI BYE HI BYE HI BYE HI BYE HI BYE HI BYE HI!!!!!!**


	7. red shirts and brownies

Anger, Happiness. Hate. Love ~Weather

**He, he, he *scratches back of my neck* ok go ahead kill me! Sorry, ok I got grounded! OK SO SORRY!!! And well ya I did kind of work on it though so ha! Anyway… ENJOY! (Don't own anything but sure do wish I did)**

* * *

------------ Last Time---------- (I am going to do this for now on, not just refresh you but me to!)

"Gabriella I am so, so sorry I yelled at you and almost blew your secret. I am so sorry Gabriella with you ever forgive me?" asked Taylor

With Chad and Troy

"So anything we need to talk about" asked troy jokingly. "Dude we do need to talk about something" Chad said with a very serous look and his face…

* * *

"Taylor you blew a terribly big, No huge secret... HOW COULD YOU! I MEAN I TRUSTED YOU WITH IT!" yelled Gabriella. "I know Gabby... And I am so, so sorry for that. Please it was on accident and you know that I now accidents happen doGabby forgive me, please." begged Taylor full heartedly but deep in her heart she had a feeling that she would not be forgiven that easily. "Well... Taylor"

With the Guys

"Whoa... Chad you seem serious... Dude what's up." said Troy totally mindless that Chad is mad. "Stay away from my little sister... Don't you dare Her." said Chad slowly and cruelly. "Ok, I'll back off" troy said obviously not taking the situation very seriously. "I'M Not-" started Chad but caught him self getting mad and started again, "I am not kidding... Stay away." he said more cold than the last. Then he just walked away, leaving a very confused troy behind.

With The Girls

"Well... Taylor I don't know... It was, and hopefully still is a huge secret." said Gabriella. Taylor new that this is the real Gabriella she became friends with. The Gabriella before the mood strings, before the powers. "OMG... Gabby they are going to do test on you to see if you are ok..." said Taylor concerned. "So what is the problem with that?" asked gabby not really knowing what the problem was. "Oh my god gabby sometimes for a really smart person your clueless!" said Taylor "Tay were are you going with this!?" asked Gabriella who by the way is getting more confused by Taylor by the second. "OMG Gabby! Are you seriously that stupid!" exclaimed Taylor. "Look Taylor clam down for one thing and for the other... Just goddamn tell me already, why are you making me guess!" said Gabriella getting abut frustrated that Taylor would not just say it instead of trying to make her guess, Taylor knew she us kind of slow on things. "I don't know, just thought it would be obvious to you" was Taylor's reply and Gabriella just said "well apparently it was not that obvious to me or I would if guessed or even thought of it first... Duh!" "Well sorry" said Taylor with a bit of an attitude. "Look, dude no need of the attitude ok and would you please just tell me the reason the test are so bad!" said an inpatient Gabriella. "It means they might find out your secret and then they might do more test on you and then you will be like a science hamster!" said Taylor all in one breathe.

With the guys-------------------------

"ok so if I have to stay away from her can I at least spend this day with her getting to know her please!" begged troy as he ran to catch up with Chad not really wanting to give up Gabriella. "No" Chad murmured Anne walked faster to Gabriella's room. "Please only today then I will back off forever I promise and a Bolton always keeps his promise." said troy with a hit of pride at the last part of his sentence. "No" was Chad's reply again. "Dude please I just want to get to know her a bit more please!" exclaimed troy. "FINE" yelled Chad then said through his teeth "but if you hurt her in any way I will kill you... And I mean it" and ended it wig a growl. Before the two boys knew it they were in front of Gabriella's room. "Remember what I said" murmured chad so no one but troy could gear him. Troy just nodded. The boys opened the door and...

The girls-------------------------------

"oh my god Taylor don't let that happen please stay with me! Please!" begged a now very scared gabriella. "don't worry gabby I will be here Right next to you don't worry" comforted Taylor then the door opened and chad graned tailors arm And pulled her through the door And mummered " let's go troy wants to be her prtector tonight..." "but I have to stay with gabby!" said Taylor as she tried to push out of chad firm grip. "I told you troy is doing that." and with that the two were gone and only troy and Gabriella were in the room. "Hey, sorry for yelling at you and all" said the brunet trying to break the ice. "Ya… about that" Troy began and scratched the back of his neck. "Look I said I was sorry, please let's not get into detail, please!" asked Gabriella, troy found that very annoying, well the way she asked him.

* * *

Gabriella's point of view

It has been about 30 minutes of pure awkward silence and I hated it, just honestly hated it! What was his name again, damn it I forgot I will just ask him. "Hey guy in the red shirt," I started and he looked up, his eyes were really blue, a deep hypnotic beautiful ocean- whoa, whoa, whoa Gabriella wake up stop day dreaming about his really, really beautiful- something interrupted my thought, and it was the blue eyed dude. "Hu, what did you say" I asked. "Well I said, what you want I asked for me and ya," "oh…. Well what is your name, I kind of sort of forgot." I asked kind of embarrassed that I forgot his name. "Well _Gabriella_" and with the way he emphasized me name that he was answer my question in a very mocking way so I had to stop it before it started. "Hey! I asked you for your name, NOT for your sarcasm." I said getting angry, and then I realized, I am getting angry. Ok Gabriella don't get angry clam down if you get angry red shirt might think something odd is happening. Then I got disturbed by _him_ again. "WHAT-, what do you want now" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and said "I said, Ok I wont start getting sarcastic, and that my name is-" then red shirt got cut off by the intercom saying "Bob Bobby Bills please go to the front office" then it stopped and red shirt continued "ok so as I was saying my name is-" then he got cut off again by the door opening and a doctor came in "oh sorry wrong room" he said, and he looked kind of weird. He was wearing a long white coat that I never saw a doctor or anyone in that fact wear and also- I got cut off by red shirt _again_ "what now" I said and he just sighed and rolled his eyes and said "I give up I just told you my name and you were not paying attention!" "well sorry I guess I will just call you red shirt cause it is _so hard _just to tell _one _person their name" I rolled my eyes as I said. "Fine then why red shirt though?" he asked me then looked down "oh" and I just nodded with a smirk. "Hey red shirt. What time is it?" I asked him and he looked down at his gold watch and he looked up and said "2:45" A/N remember she fainted during lunch so ya that is why it is so early. "Oh ok well I guess I am going to take a nap then" I said "sweet dreams brownie" "Brownie?" "Ya, brown eyes, tanned skin and brownish black hair, Brownie. This is your new nick name" "oh ok., well night red shirt dude whose name I do not know." I then that was it I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Hoping to see red shirt soon after I awake.


	8. Naturally

Anger. Happiness. Hate. Love ~Weather

_Hey you guys… yes I know I took forever again! AHH don't worry I am mad at me to so ya but here is the next chapter hope you like it ____ OH and for the people who love this story and stuff I really cant write this on my own, so if anyone who would like to, can you like kind of CO-write it with me just saying but ya that would help. (Do not own a thing but the plot)_

Last Time:

_Oh ok well I guess I am going to take a nap then" I said, "sweet dreams brownie" "Brownie?" "Ya, brown eyes, tanned skin and brownish black hair, Brownie. This is your new nick name" "oh ok. well night red shirt dude whose name I do not know." I then that was it I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Hoping to see red shirt soon after I awake._

Troy's Point of View:

Wow Brownie looks so… beautiful and peaceful I would hate myself if I woke her up. Wow, Ya I know I said it twice but it was hard not to she is just naturally beautiful so beautiful that I cannot help myself. For I think 30 minutes it was just pure silence of me just staring at her. Her perfect skin color, natural not like those fake tans I see some Blonds (on offence to you if you are) people around school have. In addition, her natural brown curls, her natural curves, her natural face with barley any sigh of make-up. Let us face it Gabby was just plan natural not a single strand of fakeness to ruin it either. She was just naturally perfect. I took a deep breath to take in her scent, wow it smell so beautiful and natural just like her. I really wish she I could get to know her more and to call her Gabby, Brie, and Brownie for more than 24 hours. Brownie yes I know it is a weird nickname but so is red shirt. It was very, not random but lets just say interesting. Red Shirt… funny but it is starting to grow on me. I chuckled a bit, I really, really, REALLY wish Chad would stop being jealous of me and let me hang out with her. Oh well, I thought. This really sucks I wish she would wake up, then again I do not because she just looks so peaceful. Then my stomach started to growl and whoa, it was loud too. Wonderful, I was hungry, but I did not want to move, not because I was lazy but because how about if brownie wakes up and thinks I ditched her now I wish- I got cut off by my stomach growling again and knocked out the thought. Maybe she would not wake up I mean she sleep for about 30 minutes what is 30 minutes more, right? My stomach grumbled again and I got up, then out of now were I heard mumbles. Great, I thought as I rolled my eyes and look towards Brownie she was tossing now. Therefore, I hurried and ran to my chair to make it look like I have been sitting there all day even though technically I did.

She woke up her beautiful brown eyes turned to mine and she smiled. "Your still here" she said and I just nodded and smiled. "How were you sleeping sleeping Brownie?" I asked her. She just giggled and said "peaceful actually very peaceful until…" and she giggled. This made me confused "what's so funny" I asked I mean people just do not giggle in the middle of their sentences I mean really I did not get the joke. "Oh" she raised an eyebrow "you don't like my giggle?" she asked me in a semi serous tone and that made me worried. "No, no of course I do I mean who wouldn't but I mean…. You just…. Aahhh" was all I could say damn it why did she have to turn on me instead of answering my question. She giggled again. "Ok so I woke up" she said and started to burst out laughing "Umm Gabriella do I need to call a doctor to help you 'because you are just laughing for no reason I mean duh of course you woke up and umm…. it is just kind of freaking me out that you are laughing to that" I said and she just continued to laugh and after about 1 minute or so she stopped and took 3 deep breaths "well red shirt" she started and I smiled at my nickname "if you would just listen to the whole story then you would not think I was crazy. Ok so I woke up cause…. Of you stomach" and that was it she busted again hard and all I could do was blush! Ya Troy Bolton do blush. "Aww wed Shirt don't get embarrassed" Gabriella said and giggled. I just pouted.

Gabriella's POV

His lips pouted and I just smirked. Then something accord to me I did not know his name yet. "Hey um Red shirt…. I really want to know" I started and he looked up. "Ya" he said. "What's you name?" I asked, he smiled he perfect smile. "I never thought you would ask" he said with a chuckle at the end "well I hope once I get back to school and when you all the way down the hall way and me on the other side that I wont have to yell all the way down the hall 'HEY RED SHIRT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!' and then have everyone look at me strange and all the people wearing red, who might be everyone because it is one of our school colors, right?" I said and he opened his mouth but then his stomach growled. I laughed and he blushed and looked down. "Hey Red shirt" I said and he looked up "ya" "lets discuss you name over lunch k, 'cause I'm getting a bit hungry too" he nodded and smiled, I just could not help but smile back. He took one step out the door but then I yelled "WAIT" he turned around "Ya?" "Am I allowed to be here alone?" I asked, "Damn it, No" "Well before you leave can I call my friends" I saw him wince at the idea but he nodded and sat down in the chair while he waited for the call to end. Ring…. No one picked up Ring…. Again, no one "come on Tay pick up!" I said into the phone. Rib- "Hello Gabby? Is that you" Yes! "Ya Tay it is me umm I was just wondering if you and Chad would want to come over" I looked over at Troy and I saw him wince at Chad name, strange. "Umm I don't know Gabby" Taylor said "Aww please Taylor just for 5 minutes please I miss you guys I mean cause red shirt here is boring" and He looked up and made a face and I giggled. "Red Shirt, who is that?" Taylor asked me "I will tell you if you come over please Taytay Please!" I begged using her old nickname knowing it would work. "Fine" she gave in. Yes victory! "Yes thank you Tay love you!" "Ya, ya sure Gabby sees ya soon." And we hung up. Troy got up from the chair and smiled "so I am guessing that she is coming over hu" I nodded "all we have to do is wait and umm… red shirt can I asked you a question?" I asked seriously he look down into my eyes and said "Ya sure anything" "why did you wince when I said Chad's name, what did Chad do to you?" His face dropped. "Well… ummm… I cant tell you" he stopped and looked away but I put my hand on his cheek to make him look at me in the eye "Please tell me, if Chad put you in danger then I need to know Red Shirt talk to me please" I begged slightly "Well… I-I, during lunch" he said and stood by the door and was about to walk out. "Red Shirt" I said and he turned "if it was you who hurt Chad I will kill you though I will talk to him about it but I need to know ok" He nodded and walked out.

Taylor walked in she opened the door wide for Chad and him and Troy gave each other hard, sharp stares, Rock hard and so sharp it could cut through that rock. I sighed. The door closed "Hey guys" I said, "OMEGA Gabby you are ok! Thank God!" I was worried sick about you," said Taylor and I smiled "Hey Bro" I said with a giggle at the end but he just murmured a low "Hey" and sat down on the chair red shirt was previously on. "Taylor what is wrong with him?" I asked having a feeling that the problem wrong with Red shirt was also the problem with Chad, Damn it this does not help one bit on who started the problem at all they are both sad and gloomy so what the fuck this sucks. "Well I think this is something Chad should tell you or T-" but I cut her off "don't say red shirts name he has to tell me!" "Ahhh so he is red shirt got ya! ok Chad or Red shirt should tell you or maybe better BOTH" Taylor said. I smiled "ya maybe? I don't know" "Chad can you tell me what is wrong, then over lunch when BOTH of you are out I will ask Troy and compare stories so I can see who's at fault sound fair?" I asked and before Chad could answer with a yes or a no I said "GREAT lets get started I mean we only have about 3 more minutes till you guys have to get out so go, go, go!" Instead of hearing Chad's voice though, I heard Taylor's "umm… Gabby maybe you should clam down first before something happens…" she said giving me a look, the look that means 'control you emotions before something unexpected happens' I just gave her a look that said 'what could possibly go wrong with me being excited I mean really!' and pretty soon we spent 30 seconds talking with our eyes and then Chad interrupted "What Chad cant you see we are in a deep convo here!" snapped Taylor "Well actually no but you guys do seem to be making weird faces at each other and it's freaking me out a bit so can I just tell Gabriella the story, please?" said Chad in defense.

Taylor sighed, I just giggled then I turned serious, "Chad what happened, I want, no needs to know" I said very concerned. Chad said while looking down "well long story short, when Taylor kicked me and the person out I rather threatened him to stay away from you" he looked up and I do not know what he saw but I know my expression was shock. "Why?" I asked him, he did not answer but said, "Let me finish my story please," and I just nodded. "ok so anyway he begged for me to just at lease see you for 24 hours, a day and at first I said no, he begged again I said yes, but only a day I said then you never talk to her again, you wont have anything to do with her after that 1 day, and that I probably the reason for the tension between us." I only get less than a day with Red Shirt because of Chad! What! "That's the REASON WHY!" I yelled getting louder by the second. "Chad YOU DO NOW REALIZED I GOT CLOSE TO HIM ALREADY AND HE DOES SHARE A LOCKER NEXT TO MINE HOW DO _YOU _EXPECT _ME _TO STAY AWAY FROM _HIM! _YOU'RE AN IDIOT GET OUT OF HERE!" "But Gabby" he started to fight back "NO I SAID GET OUT **NOW!"** "Chad listen to her before she hurt herself more, look she is even shaking just get out!" Taylor said and outside I could see dark clouds forming. Chad stayed, "No" "I SAID GET OUT NOW CHAD GET OUT!" I yelled thunder and lightning could be herd now, oh, god he had better get out! "Chad GET OUT NOW!" yelled Taylor, thank god he surrendered and got out of the room he passed Red Shirt again both giving a look that looked like it meant 'one day I will kill you I sweat it'.

"Taylor can you leave please I want to talk to Red Shirt" Taylor nodded and left "Hey" I whispered. "Hey, umm Brownie is you um… ok?" Red Shirt asked I just shook my head. He put the food down on the table and sat on my bed "Hey there what's wrong" he brought to fingers to my chin and lifted my face up to meet with his. "I only get one day with you, less than one" I said and started to cry into the pillow.

I herd the rainfall on the window at first it was a little sprinkle just like my tears the just fell out of my eyes but as I started to work into a sob, the rain got harder and harder too. "You know?" he asked and I just nodded crying harder, and so did the rain. He rubbed by back up and down gently while comforting me "Hey, it is ok at least we got to know a bit of each other, right" I got up still sobbing "Bu-but it's n-not far-fair!" Red Shirt got off the bed "No d-doesn't –go," I said through my sobs. "It's ok just going to stand in front of you so I can see your face. My lips turned into a 'O' shape, he chuckled, I could not help but giggle, that calmed me and the rain down. He smiled at me "There's that beautiful giggle that I know and love," he said and winked at me I giggled and blushed again. At this time, the rain was no just very tiny sprinkles. "This sucks, why only 1 day, 24 hours now even less. Why can't we just be friends, why is Chad like this?" so many questions I asked and I know none of them could be answered. "Well since I only got about" he glanced at the clock, 3:30 "umm about 22 more hours lets make the most of it, and by the way my stomach is still talking" and it was it growled again "Sure" I said with a smile "Lets eat"

_Ta – Da! There is Chapter 7 for ya! I personally like it, What do you think of it IDK I cant read mines but I can read words and reviews so please review with like any helpful hints and like I said at the beginning I really do need help with the story maybe you guys don't think so but I really do so ya ummm just PM if you are interested and tell me kk LUV YA'LL_


	9. The Shortest ONE not kidding

_Hey look an update WOW right finally! Right, right but sadly I still have no help so I am sad._ _However, as I said I will be glad to have help honest! Well anyway, I hope you like it!_

**Last Time:**

"This sucks, why only 1 day, 24 hours now even less. Why can't we just be friends, why is Chad like this?" so many questions I asked and I know none of them could be answered. "Well since I only got about" he glanced at the clock, 3:30 "umm about 22 more hours lets make the most of it, and by the way my stomach is still talking" and it was it growled again "Sure" I said with a smile "Lets eat"

**Gabriella's POV:**

We both took a bite out of our cafeteria food and made a face. I giggled, red shirts face was so freaking cute! "What" he asked me with a confused look on his face that face was cute too! I just had to so I did, I giggled again and then said, "Your face is funny" as a reply to his question. Then his mouth made and 'O' shape "Red shirt your so…" then it hit me I still NEED to know his name, even though I only have about 22 hours with him. Damn it why… Something cut through my train of thought, it was Red Shirt. "Ya?" I asked, "Are you ok?" he asked me. "You just kind of spaced out on me so I was just wondering." "Ya I am fine, something important popped into my mind." I replied with a nod at the end. "Oh, Ok". That was that and we let the subject drop and ate in comfortable silence. We finished our food and I got back into bed I was not sleepy. I glanced at the clock 4:59, 21 almost 20 more hours until bye, bye Red shirt. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Red Shirt asked, I am guessing he herd my sigh, great now I have some explaining to do, I sighed again. "Well" I glanced at the clock 20 more hours, wonderful. "I only have 20 more hours left with you and it sucks and it is so NOT fair. Why did Chad have to get jealous? I mean it not like I can have to many best guy friends I mean I know Chad much longer than I known you and he known me longer than you have, and I mean he should trust me, I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!"

**Troy's POV:**

I could tell she was getting worried, scared, anxious and a little mad. Then she said I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE, much louder than the other words but not entirely a scream. I looked out the window sure it was dark before but I got just like out of now where really dark and kind of mad like looking weather, it's kind of freaking me out. "Gabriella, umm maybe you should clam down." She looked up surprised at me fear in her eyes, but why? I look outside again thunder clapped. Brownie screamed. I herd something mumbling from Gabby. "Why are you telling me to clam down?" She asked in a quite voice.

**Gabriella's POV:  
**Why did he tell me to clam down it makes no sense only Taylor says that because she knows what my moods can do to me and the rest of Alberqury. It scared me, does he know about my secret I mean he seems to be looking out the window a lot. I was scared. When I am scared the weather does not go with that emotion, it only makes it worse. I hate thunder and lighting and when the thunder clapped, again I screamed, again. He held me, Red Shirt held me. Then the door opened I screamed again, lighting came. A doctor come through the door and said "I am here to start your test Ms. Montez, now would you like this young man" she pointed to Red Shirt "to stay or leave" "stay I said and held him tighter. The doctor just nodded with a smile. Holy Crap I forgot about the test damn it what luck do I have today. Tomorrow I will be a test hamster just like Taylor said, wonderful. I sigh for like the third time today.

_Hey I know it is short but what can I say I felt guilty for not updating so I made a short one next one will be longer promise and I hope to get help by then peace ~3!_


End file.
